Kellan Yorick MaCabee
Kellan Yorick MaCabee "Two was a few but obiously more than three is too many. That means switch gears to forwards and go get lost." "I'm not going to be the loser that gets stuck with all the dead weight." "Look around kid! There is no one out here! We are on our own." -Kellan MaCabee DremarCatcha Overview Appearence: Kellan is "6'0" feet and has dirty blonde hair placed into a mowhawk, the front tips to his forehead. His eyebrows are slim and he has dark green eyes that seem to take in everything. His skin is tanned. He has the toned muscles of a construction worker. He's usually seen in his Black hoodie and dark jeans. If not he hes known to wear t-shirt with witty comments. His favourite would be "Prey or be preyed upon" Fitting for a Zombie Apocolypse. He always wears his steel toed boots. Personality & Bio: Kellan is twenty two in college to become an electrician to own up to his fathers expectations. He works part time/ whenever he is not in school as a construction worker for his fathers company. Kellan has a care free attitude. But when he tends to actually care about something, he can be quite passionate. He does not believe in love so he tends to bring a lot of friends home who are never seen again. He's quite the party boy and can be quite moody. Pre-Apocalypse Kellan is going to college to become an electrician because his father expects him to. His fathers decided his future and as his son he feels the need to meet the expectations. Kellans mother died when he was ten due to an air plane crash. So he didn't quite inherit the emotional sensitive sides to life. His father was quite strict with him and had the harsh reality of "It's my house and you'll do as I say." Kellan works under his fathers company and in return gets paid and uses the money to live in his own apartment where his father can't question him about all of his questionable female friends. Post-Apocalypse As soon as the virus kicked in Kellan had been at his apartment on the ninth floor. He'd had the t.v turned on when the news had suddenly kicked on. The reporter had basically said that a virus was breaking in and somehow the hospital was having a lot of people dieing and coming back to life. Kellan had called his father and had gotten no signal. He hadn't spent another moment there. He's left in his car to go find his dad. On the way he almost ran into a little boy running across the street. He stopped and the boy ran to his window banging on it "Please help! My sisters missing. She went to school and never came back! Theres people trying to kill me! Please help me find her." Though theres no logic in finding a girl to save this boy. Kellan understood what it was like to worry over family. Sighing he put the vehicle in drive and zoomed off to the school. Ect Kellans left ear is pierced and he usually wears a silver cross. Kellan hates baseball caps. He carries around a A Beretta 92FS 9mm semi-automatic pistol. He also carries around a machetes to keep things quiet. Category:Character